


Are You Ok?

by EagleOwl19



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleOwl19/pseuds/EagleOwl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa checks on Laurel, after she gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ok?

Are you ok?” Nyssa asked Laurel looked round from where she was bandaging her arm. “I should have known he had a knife” Nyssa smiled, “Your still training, your senses will improve with time. “You make it look so easy” Laurel said with a smile. “Years of practice” Laurel fastened the bandage with a pin, rotating her wrist to test the bandage. 

“You ever think of staying somewhere with I don’t know a proper bed?” Laurel asked sliding her jacket over her shoulders. Nyssa stepped closer helping Laurel to pull the jacket round her. She paused her hands, smoothing the collar of the jacket. “You don’t approve of my current abode?” Nyssa said softly. Her eyes darkening slightly. Laurel shrugged, “I’m just saying, I have a spare room your more than welcome” 

Nyssa smiled, Laurel brought her hands up grasping Nyssa’s. She leant forward, so she could whisper in Nyssa’s ear. “Or maybe a whole empty side of my bed” She could feel, the blush on Nyssa’s cheek. She pulled her head back, just far enough to look into Nyssa’s eyes. She could see they were dark, clearly her words had had the desired effect. As Nyssa brought her hands up, and cupped Laurel’s cheeks. 

Bringing her close, kissing her softly. Laurel could feel everything in that soft kiss. She wanted more, as Nyssa pulled back kissing the corner of her mouth. Laurel kissed her again, harder pushing her back into the nearest wall. Weeks of pent up tension, pouring into the kiss. As the kiss broke again, Nyssa kissed along her jaw moving down her neck.

Laurel ran her hands through Nyssa’s dark hair. Pulling her closer, Nyssa paused briefly. Moving up to Laurel’s ear. “I believe you said something about an empty bed?” she kissed just behind Laurel’s ear. Causing her to shiver, she stepped back offering Nyssa her hand. “I also said you are more than welcome”

Fin


End file.
